I'm in love with Sasuke!
by Bittychan
Summary: Naruto finds out who he really loves at the age 15. Future story. I suck at summaries so gimme a break plus this is my frist story here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would love each other, Hinata & Neji would, along with not being cousins. Plus…if Sasuke & Gaara-san were ever on ebay for sale I would buy em & make them fall in love -

Note: I will try to continue with this story here instead of on Quizilla. So I did note steal this story this is my own work but trying to make it better. Also my spelling my not be the best so yeah...gimme a break I need help!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

/Notes from me during the story xP\

Warning: Slash. Yaoi mostly, maybe some Yuri…not sure yet. Rated T for teens do to swear words & some scenes later one. Enjoy

Bitty-chan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. It was one am in the morning and the hyper blonde could not sleep. Alot was on this 15-year-old boy's mind and it was bugging him to. He had always though he likes Sakura now he started to think he liked Sakura. A deep, heavy sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over to his side. Dead tired and wanting sleep to come but he knew it wouldn't come to him until he talked to someone. Naruto slowly sat up & pulled his night hat off, throwing it against the wall. He was frustrated, tired and now he was starting to grow hungry  
"Damn it." He whispered softly before getting up. He pulled his pants over his boxers & put his shoes on, making up his mind to go on a walk. Before leaving Naruto fixed his white tee shirt he had been wearing to bed that night. He hung his head as he walked the empty streets of the hidden leaf village. Slowly the blonde haired Jounin walked thru the village, deep and lost within his thoughts.  
"Naruto-kun?" A soft shy voice said to the blonde. Naruto looked over at Hinata and just bowed his head slightly to say hello and good-bye.

* * *

"Why do I think I love Sasuke? He's a bastard..." He whispered to himself-now nearing the docks. Naruto let out a deep, heavy sigh as he sat down. Watching the still water Naruto began thinking once more, he was so confused about how he felt now. Always loving Sakura, always looking at Sasuke as his rival. Out of frustration he pulled his hair while bitting his lower lip, soon tasting blood. He let go of his hair and stopped bitting his lip.  
"Damn it...why the hell am I so confused? I'm a boy and so the hell is Sasuke!" He said louder then he planned. Back at the house of the second to last Uchiha, Sasuke laid in his bed awake. He was thinking on why he couldn't kill Iticha who he hated with a passion. Slowly the cold-hearted boy's thought drifted to when he was 12 years old and a new genin. His teammate Uzumaki Naruto had fallen in a river. Remembering this Sasuke chuckled to himself, also remembering all the times Sakura had punched him hard enough to give him a nosebleed. The heartless boy was now laughing at the facial expression of his old teammates. Sasuke sat up and sighed heavily. He couldn't find sleep that night. Slowly the younger Uchiha stood up and started towards his bathroom to splash cold water on his face to help him in anyways to sleep.  
He stood in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection, he blinked a few times in a row before leaning closer to the glass object. For a quick second Sasuke had thought he had seen him and Naruto when they were younger kids, smiling at each other while holding their forefinger and middle fingers together.  
Ten minutes later the blonde hair sensed someone else there, he looked over his shoulder and saw Uchiha Sasuke-one of the reasons he couldn't sleep.  
"Why you out here, Baka." Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto sighed & closed his eyes before looking back towards the water. Wondering what was wrong with his ex-teammate Sasuke walked down towards Naruto. Naruto looked at the water still, unable to turn and face Uchiha.  
"I asked you a question, Naruto." Sasuke said, who sounded annoyed. The black haired boy was now standing right behind Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sighed heavily feeling a glare from the other boy as he slowly looked over his shoulder.  
"Can't sleep cause I'm confused ok, Sasuke?" He said before looking back at the water. Thoughts about drowning himself cause he had though Sasuke hated him now. Sasuke growled under his breath & sat next to Naruto.  
"Confused on what?" He asked as it began to rain. Naruto looked at Sasuke then down at the wood of the deck.  
"My gut keeps saying I love you, Sasuke, but...my mind says you and Sakura...I donnu who I like or who I really love and I can't sleep cause of it..." He whispered, causing Sasuke to blinked in surprised. He had thought Naruto was straight, not gay or bi. The black haired boy grapped the blonde haired boy's shirt and pulled Naruto towards him as he closed his eyes. Naruto's mouth gapped open and his eyes widen as Sasuke's tongue stuck out of his mouth. Their lips met and slowly Naruto's eyes closed. He had found his peace and was now so tired he couldn't even return the kiss. He just sat there & let Sasuke kiss him. Sasuke pulled away not feeling Naruto returning the kiss and smirked, for the blond haired boy had fallen asleep. Sasuke picked Naruto up & carried him home to where he remembered Naruto lived.  
When Naruto woke up the next morning-well more like noon time-he looked around. "How did I get home?" He wondered getting up. He looked around again and saw a note on the nightstand.

Hey,

When you wake up come to my place...if you remember where it is.

Sasuke

Naruto blinked but looked at his clock.  
"Sasuke took me home?" He whispered in confusion. Naruto looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 1:30 in the afternoon on the dot. Sighing, the blonde haired boy got up and went to get something in his growling stomach that was at the moment…empty.

"_Why did he kiss me anyways? I-I'm a dope…a baka...wh-why would he kiss me? I thought he needed to rebuild his clan..."_ "AH THIS IS A LOAD OF SHIT! MY HEAD CAN'T TAKE IT!" He yelled, clutching his wild blonde hair. Naruto slowly let go of his hair after a minute of calming down. Naruto reached for his carton of milk and made sure it was in date, luckily it was. He opened it and started to chug the milk, some of the cold, white liquid missing his lips and ran down his next slowly. Naruto groaned mentally and put his milk down. He whipped off his neck before sitting in his chair.

"This is to fast for me…I gotta think this through. M-Maybe I should just talk to Sasuke. Yeah that's it, I'll talk to the stuck up bastard…" He said quietly to himself. After making himself a cup of instant ramen, Naruto ate quickly so he could hurry up and talk with Sasuke. Like himself, Naruto threw on a clean pair of orange pants and just his black shirt, seeing he didn't feel like wearing his jacket today. Slowly, the blonde haired boy walked towards Sasuke's house-not emotionally sure about going there now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but the bowl of ramen I am eating….

Warning: Yaoi, maybe some yuri…some ooc's

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

/Notes from me during the story xP

* * *

Upon getting to Sasuke's house, Naruto just stared at the front door. He didn't know what Sasuke wanted, and it was making him nervous. Thoughts raced through the young blonde's mind as he wondered what was on the raven-haired boy's mind. Not noticing the door opening as he stood there, Naruto continued to space out. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, surprised the blonde boy was already awake. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"_Oh god…I can't do this…I-I gotta get out of here."_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked the kyuubi holder. Slowly shaking his head, Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…I..." Naruto stopped and gulped loudly. Sasuke looked Naruto; he saw the fear in Naruto's eyes, along with confusion, worry and one that brought a ping to his chest--doubt.

"Dope…why do you have that look in your eyes?" He asked. Naruto just looked at him.

"Cause…I think you're just using me!" Naruto blurted out. Once the words left the kyuubi's mouth he quickly covered his mouth. Sasuke looked shocked but his emotions slowly turned to anger as his eyes narrowed into daggers.

"You think I'm effin using you!" He yelled. Naruto flinched and hung his head. Sasuke punched Naruto in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt.

"Why would you think that!" Sasuke asked, his voice raising. Naruto looked up at him.

"Cause, Uchiha, why would you love a dope?" He asked softly and sadly. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in disbelief. Anger filled him even more and he kicked Naruto in the head. Naruto fell to his side while he looked away. Growling now, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the back making the younger boy scream out in pain. The Uchiha didn't stop; he just kept kicking Naruto and yelling at him. Naruto's head was pounding as Sasuke screamed. Hot tears ran down his face from the pain that was not just physical but both mental and emotional as well. Sasuke finally stopped kicking and yelling when he felt his own tears threatening to fall. Naruto painfully rolled onto his back and just stared up at Sasuke with his tear-filled, bright blue eyes. With a glare, Sasuke just stood there, acting like he didn't care he had hurt the blonde boy.

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered finally. Sasuke's glare only darkened as he looked at the blonde boy.

"Sorry won't take my pain away, baka," Uchiha hissed out. Naruto rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand. Getting frustrated, Sasuke stomped his foot down on the middle of Naruto's back and left it there as Naruto fell to the ground once more. Naruto screamed again, and he just lay there this time. Too pissed to move his foot, Sasuke put more pressure on the younger one's back.

"_He thinks he's in pain? Why is his putting me through more pain? I was in the same amount of pain he's in, but now it's more than his,"_ Naruto thought sadly.

"If I don't love you, Uzumaki, then who do I love?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"After how you've treated me I know you would never truly love me so I'm guessing anyone but me," Naruto answered with pain in his voice. Sasuke removed his foot from Naruto's back slowly. Naruto tried to get up one more time, relief filling him, as he was not pushed back to the ground. Turning the face Sasuke, Naruto half expected a punch from the raven-haired boy, but instead a look of shock was over Sasuke's face.

"N-Naruto, I-" But Naruto cut him off.

"No, you're not sorry," Naruto whispered, wiping blood off his lower lip that was bleeding softly. Sasuke looked away from the blonde so he won't see the pain that he had added. Naruto turned and started to walk away when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

"Just let me clean you up," Sasuke begged in a whisper.

"Why should I? You gonna poison me?" Naruto asked in a heartless tone.

"No. I just wanna show you I'm truly sorry," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him for a second before pulling his hand out of Sasuke's grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he said, biting each word off into a sentence of its own. Heartbrokenly, Sasuke removed his hand from the kyuubi's wrist.

"Please, Naruto, I-"

"Just shut up...just shut up," Naruto said before running home. Sasuke watched the kyuubi holder run off, pain filling his chest until it fell down his face as tears.

"Naruto…come back please," he begged in a soft whisper, but Naruto didn't come back.

A few weeks went by and no one saw Naruto out and around the village. Sasuke wondered where Naruto had gone; he wouldn't even show up for a mission, which made the Uchiha scared that the kyuubi holder had done something to himself. Unable to take it after the third week, Sasuke finally went to check on Naruto.

* * *

A/N: ok that was chapter two...finally hehe..so um..hope you enjoy! - 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but the food I make for my hungry stomach….

Warning: Yaoi, maybe some Yuri…some ooc's

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

/Notes from me during the story xP

Before we begin I like to thank all you reviewers:

FMA-lover16

Alchemychic101

InfynitiStar -By the way Thank-you for being there to beta my story

obsidian-rain

Cause of you four I will continue this story plus I'm deeply sorry for Sasuke-kun beating up Naruto-kun.

Chapter Three

Sasuke knocked softly on Naruto's door, hoping the young blonde would open the door. Unfortunately, there was no answer. He sighed and knocked again but this time louder. There was still no answer. _"Okay…now something doesn't feel right. If he isn't home, where could he be?" _Sasuke checked to see if the door was locked and, to his surprise it, wasn't. Sasuke bit his lip and opened the door, slowly closing it behind him once inside Naruto's home. Last time he was in here, there was a more alive look in it, and now it looked more like someone was dead within the home. As the thought that Naruto had died ran across his mind, the young Uchiha shuddered.

"Don't be dead dope," he muttered to himself as he opened the door that lead to the bathroom. Sasuke's nose winkled at the strong smell of blood, and he heard soft whimpers as well. He opened the door a little more and saw Naruto sitting on the floor with a towel over his upper left arm.

"Damn it, why the hell did Sasuke beat me? Why the hell did I have to be the kyuubi's holder?" he whispered, removing the towel to look at the wound that the blood was seeping through. Sasuke's eyes widened seeing five cuts made from a kunai on the blonde's arm.

"_He fing cut himself! Oh shit what the hell did I do?" _Sasuke wondered. Naruto sighed softly and looked at the door.

"Who's there?" he asked trying to sound tough, but pain from his heart and arm were able to be heard.

"Mr. Stuck up bastard," Sasuke whispered.

"Get the hell out of my home!" Naruto yelled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you're hurt."

"How the hell would you know?"

"I saw it!"

"Like you give a rat's ass, Uchiha!"

"Well I do, Uzumaki!" Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde who only glared back.

"Remove the towel," Sasuke said.

"No."

"Damnit you're bleeding and I wanna know why!"

"So you can make me bleed more?"

"No, so I can help!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled and looked away. Sasuke sighed and walked up to Naruto. He gently placed his hand on the boy's head and bent down to him on the floor.

"Please remove the towel?" he whispered. Shocked at how nicely Sasuke asked, Naruto slowly took the towel off his arm.

/Hey sorry to bug you all from reading but I'd just like to say sorry for making them so ooc….

Seeing the wounds up close only made tears fill Sasuke's eyes.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…" he whispered, and Naruto just watched him.

"You're not sorry," Naruto said softly

"Naru-chan, I-"

"Don't call me Naru-chan," Naruto said coldly. Sasuke looked at the ground and slowly stood up.

"Do...you still like me…as anything?" Sasuke asked softly.

Knowing what he wanted to say and what Sasuke wanted to hear, Naruto didn't answer it that way. "No," he said. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare that held hot tears.

"I was worried about you…even Sakura-chan was. You don't care, do you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto just glared at Sasuke, "I thought you were missing, or worse…DEAD!" He yelled the last part.

"I wish I was dead," Naruto muttered.

"Why, huh?"

"Because no one cares about the Kyuubi's holder."

"I do. Sakura-chan sorta does, Kakashi-sensei and Ikura-sensei were worried too, Baka!"

"That's all I'll ever be! A baka and a dope!"

"Dope is my nickname for ya!"

"Odd Nickname, Sasa-chan."

"I'm not a girl!"

"You look it."

The two boys continued to argue about this for a while. Not noticing as they fought with words, Naruto had let Sasuke wrap up his wound and clean up some of the other wounds from when he had beaten the kit.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"What, bastard?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke cleared his throat and looked down. Naruto gave Sasuke a look like he was crazy.

"Look down," Sasuke whispered. Listening to the quiet boy, Naruto cast his gaze downwards. His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR LAP!" he asked. Sasuke shrugged; he really didn't mind. Sasuke suddenly smirked as he realized how much he liked it.

"Naruto…do you really hate me?" he asked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Just answer me, Naru-chan."

"When you call me Naru-chan, yes…why?"

"So you forgive me for hurting you?" the raven-haired boy asked. Naruto nodded slowly as if it was going to kill him.

"That made my day," the Uchiha whispered, putting his hand on the back of Uzumaki's neck.

"Don't you dare ki-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke's lips pressed against his dry ones. When he didn't pull away, Naruto groaned mentally. _"Why me? I don't wanna be with him…he'll just hurt me. Holy crap his tongue…shiiiiiiiiit."_ Naruto tried to push him off as Sasuke's tongue tried to push itself into Naruto's mouth. Putting his tongue away, Sasuke pulled back from the blonde's lips.

"I thought…"

"Friends. Not Boyfriends. Friends," Naruto said.

"But-"

"No buts…sorry…" Naruto looked away, he didn't want to see Sasuke's facial expression at his words.

Naruto's pov 

I felt myself be lifted from Sasuke's lap and onto the ground. I looked up and saw Sasuke already out of the room. I shifted my weight uncomfortably as I watched, something inside me telling me to go after him. But I didn't.

"Naruto…I won't ever do that again," I heard Sasuke whisper before the front door was opened.

"Now baka! You really gonna just hurt him like that?" I heard the nine-tailed fox yell. I didn't listen to him, just like I'd been trying not to the past few days. There was a quiet click of the door closing, and I was alone again.

"Damnit, Sasuke, you effin scared me that day…I'm afraid that'll happen again. I love you, Uchiha, I'm just afraid of being with you," I whispered before getting up.

"Baka…. you just said you love him. Suck up your fears and go the hell after him!" The Kyuubi wouldn't stop screaming at me. So, I decided to scream back.

"You want to control my body ever again? Then I suggest you shut the fk up!" I said aloud and mentally. If I was outside I knew everyone would think I was crazy. I'd bet anything Sasuke would think that too.

Sasuke's pov 

I was dragging my feet back to my house, Naruto's words pounding through my head._ "Friend…after he said…no I messed up. I don't disserve to date him." _I kicked a rock that was in front of me before looking at the sky. Not a cloud in the sky. I sighed softly before unlocking my door.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard the cries of Sakura. I groaned. I just got rejected by Naruto and she had to show up. Wait. Naruto didn't want me…she does. She's a girl, which means she can have babies…no, I can't. I will not use her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw herself on top of me, causing me to fall through the now open front door.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," I muttered. She sat up, straddling me, which I didn't like that much.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura asked sounding worried. I nodded slowly before I explained everything to her that had happened.

"Yuck. You picked Naruto of all people!" she asked and I nodded. Sakura looked sick. I have to say it looked funny.

"So…you…you really love him?" Sakura asked softly. I saw the hurt in her eyes but nodded.

"I do. Sakura, I'm sorry, but I want him…" I whispered.

"I'll regret this, but I'll talk to him, and maybe I'll get him to love you back," she told me. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank-you, Sakura-chan!" I said, practically squealing in her ears. Sakura blinked at this.

"Erm, Sasuke-kun, who's the girl you or Naruto?"

"I dunno…why?"

"Just wondering…"

"I'll be the girl if I have to."

"Sasuke-kun, I think your getting a fever."

"Naw I feel fine!"

"Please lay down."

"No! I feel fine, Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke, please?" The stubborn look on my face said no way so she gave up. Sighing, Sakura looked up at me and smirked.

"I'm gonna make you happy again, Sasuke-kun. I promise." Sakura whispered

* * *

Ok Guys...I'm not updating tile I got 15 reviews. tile then Bye -

_**Bitty**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! But me own the cute little 'I heart Yaoi' bag I have near me -

Warning: Yaoi, maybe some Yuri…some ooc's

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

/Notes from me during the story xP

A/N: Ok thank-you to all me reviews. & I know I'm updating early but really I couldn't wait.

Chapter Four

**_Sasuke's POV_**

"Sa-Sakura…w-why are you smirking at me like that?" I asked in a shaking voice. Hey, I couldn't help it! That woman was jacked-up in her brain! Anyways, then I was trying to back up so she wouldn't get me and try something, but I was failing due to the one tiny fact that she was on top of me.

"I'm smirking like this 'cause you will owe me if I get you two boys together," Sakura said, standing up. Next thing I knew she was dragging me inside the house and closing the front door. Honestly, I was scared of what this crazy, short-tempered woman would do to me. I closed my eyes tightly, so I couldn't see her evil face. _"This is not gonna end well…" _I thought biting my lip.

**_Naruto's POV_**

I slowly got up, the bad feeling growing worse by the second. I walked towards my front door after pushing the bathroom door open enough for me to get through without a problem. _"Something…isn't right. What is it though?"_ Those thoughts just repeated over and over in my head as I pushed the front door open. I slammed the front door and didn't bother to lock it. My only thoughts were to go where my gut told me--where the bad feeling was at. After five minutes I could have sworn my eyes were going to pop out of my head. My gut and feet were dragging me to Sasuke's house. I stopped walking, breathing, and thinking. Slowly my mind started to work again. _"This feeling is coming from him? But--but what could be going on? Wait is that two __chakra__ in his house? Is it Sasuke's brother! No that other one is too weak to be his."_ After that thought I ran up to Sasuke's house and leaned on his front door. I could hear muffled voices, one sounded scared, and the other was more like…I dunno, but I didn't like it. I put my hand on the doorknob and jiggled the handle around.

**_Third Person_**

Naruto put his weight into it as he pushed the front door open. His jaw almost hit the floor at the site he saw. Sasuke was on his couch and Sakura was straddling him around his waist. Sasuke's hitia-ate and his shirt were missing. Sakura's hitia-ate was on the floor as well with her dress unzipped. Naruto's eye started to twitch seeing this.

"Get the hell off of my Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said in a low voice that didn't belong to him. Sakura fixed her dress and got off Sasuke.

"Chill…" Sakura said, picking up her headband.

"No," Naruto growled. Sakura gulped and put her headband on, taking a few steps backwards while doing so.

"Naruto chill…I-I wasn't gonna do anything!" Sakura said, holding her hands up in defense. Naruto just growled at her.

"Didn't look like it!" Naruto screamed. Sakura flinched at that--he was right though. _"Shit it looked like I was gonna effin rape Sasuke. That's not a bad idea…well now it is, seeing Naruto seems to still have feelings towards him. Damn."_ Sakura thought, biting down on her lower lip. Naruto walked up to Sakura and went to punch her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I was only trying to help!" Sakura pleaded as she dodged the punch.

"Like hell you were!" Naruto snapped trying to kick her. Sakura caught his foot and just barely made it out of the way from his fist flying at her once more.

"I was! I promised Sasuke I would help you two get back together and I guess I got out of control. Just stop!" She said, yelling her last sentence. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded slowly to show that she wasn't lying to Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto walked towards the door with his fist jammed in his pockets.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled after him. Naruto stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at her, glaring at the pink haired girl he once loved.

"What?" He hissed out.

"You called Sasuke-kun **your** Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smirking. Naruto quickly looked away as a blush filled his cheeks, and, being in the spot he was, Sasuke saw it.

"No I didn't," Naruto lied. Sasuke smirked. _"Just say it dope…you do love me," _Sasuke thought.

"Yes you did, Naruto!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

"Bastard."

"Billboard-forehead!" Sakura's eye twitched at that.

"Just. Die. Uzumaki. Naruto," she hissed out.

"With pleasure." With a smirk Naruto left the Uchiha's house, heading back to his own. Sakura stood there in slight shock, her mind slowly comprehending Naruto's words.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, getting up. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression, but he didn't pay attention to her.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I walked down the streets of the village I was born in, grew up in, and hated in. I finally picked death; suicide I guess you could call it. Maybe I could fight with Lee till I died, but then I remembered that Sasuke actually cared about me, and I think that girl named Hinata liked me too. I sighed deeply. This wasn't going my way. Wait…Hinata…maybe I should go with her. I kicked a rock as I walked. Sighing softly, I looked up at the sky. Before I knew it I felt my body being pushed towards the ground as arm were wrapped around my waist, holding me tight.

**_Sasuke's Pov _**

I ran out of my house and looked around for Naruto. I hoped that he didn't get far, though, because I thought he was really going to kill himself. Sakura's words stung me more than she would ever image. Naruto was mine, even if he didn't want to love me back. Mine I tell you! Ok, shutting up about Naruto being all mine…though it's true. I finally spotted Naruto just standing there and looking at the sky. I ran up to the hyperactive blonde and wrapped my arms around him tightly, though I didn't mean for us to fall to the ground, but as long as Naruto was in my arms and alive, I honestly didn't care that we were lying on the ground.

"Sasuke? Get off!" Naruto yelled.

"No," I said before burying my face into Naruto's shoulder bone.

"Yes!" he said. I shook my head stubbornly, and Naruto growled at me.

"If I let go you'll kill yourself. Am I right?" I asked softly. Naruto didn't answer and tried to pry my arms off of him. I only held him tighter.

"Fine…I was thinking of actually killing myself, but then I thought about you and Hinata, so I went against it. I picked asking Hinata out so I could get my life back in order," Naruto said. I flinched at his words and slowly let the blonde haired boy go.

"You didn't think about going with me at all?" I whispered, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. Naruto nodded, and I bit my lip.

"Not once did I..." Naruto muttered.

"Okay, I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want to go out with me if I were you too," I whispered, letting Naruto go completely. The blonde stood up and turned to face me, but I was already walking away. I never thought I would say it at my age, but I just wanted to go home, stuff my face with food then cry myself to sleep.

"Naruto…" I whispered as I fought back tears.

**Third Person **

Naruto stood there watching Uchiha Sasuke walk away. He blinked once…twice and gasped softly. Sasuke was shaking as he walked, and Naruto swore to himself. _"Baka. He won't cry. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't cry,"_ Naruto thought before mentally slapping himself. "Sasuke, wait!" Naruto yelled but soon regretted it. Sasuke stopped walking, but his head hung. Naruto groaned and ran up to him. Sakura was running up to Sasuke but stopped.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. Naruto stopped right behind Sasuke as Sakura hugged him tightly, putting a hand behind his head as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Naruto looked at the ground. "_Shit, he does cry,"_ Naruto thought, seeing the dark spots on the ground. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Baka, you hurt Sasuke-kun!" she said harshly. Sasuke tensed up and looked as if he was trying to look over his shoulder at Naruto. He hung his head and turned to leave.

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok when I saw him shaking," Naruto said before going home. Sakura led Sasuke back to his house.

_**That night**_

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's full size bed next to the sleeping Uchiha. She was running her fingers through his hair while staring at his sleeping face. She wasn't used to the tearstains on his cheeks. "_Poor Sasuke-kun. I've never seen him so upset. He must really like Naruto,"_ she thought as Sasuke called out for his mother in his sleep. Sakura sighed and looked out the window. The sun was setting, and she knew she needed to go home soon. She stood up and Sasuke opened his eyes. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, Sakura-chan. Please," he whispered. Sakura bit her lip and sat back down.

"Sasuke, I need to get home before my mom worries about me," she said softly. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered and stood up again. Once again, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, but this time he pulled her back down. Sakura blinked before her inner Sakura went ballistic due to the fact that Sasuke kissed her softly.

"That's for helping me out," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Gah." Was all Sakura could say. Sasuke smirked and even managed a small chuckle.

"Nice blush," he said softly. Sakura nodded a thanks and left. Sasuke sighed and sat up, wiping the tears off his face.

Sasuke got up and went to his bathroom and started to undress. He paused before removing his boxers, hearing a knock from the front door. He sighed and went to the front door and leaned on it.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Naruto…." the Kyuubi holder said softly. Sasuke just barely heard Naruto but opened his door.

"What do you want?" the young Uchiha asked. Naruto looked at the ground and let his foot kick at the nonexistent pile of dirt.

"Do you...really care about me even if I have the nine tailed demon sealed within me?" he whispered sadly. Sasuke bit his lip; he had never really known why he was called a monster or why every adult hated him.

"The nine tail is in you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke bit his lip again, thinking.

"Yeah…" Sasuke finally said after five minutes. Naruto, who had turned to walk away, looked back at Sasuke.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a small sound of true hope in his voice. Sasuke gave him his infamous smirk.

"Come inside and I'll prove it," he said. Naruto blushed madly hearing that and gulped. Sasuke laughed.

"I'm kidding, Naruto, I can wait till you're ready for that." Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto whispered in relief. Sasuke chuckled and led Naruto into the house.

**_Sakura's Pov_**

Sasuke picked Naruto. Not me, not Ino-pig, not Hinata…but Naruto. I couldn't believe it. I made my way to Ino-pig's house to tell her what happened. I dunno know why, but each step I took I felt my heart beat faster and faster. My stomach started twisting and doing flips. _"This doesn't feel right…I should hate her, so why am I getting nervous?" _I wondered as I saw Ino's house come up. I felt sick, but it wasn't a bad sick. I stood there at the front door. I could hear footsteps coming near the door, and I felt even sicker.

"Sakura?" Ino said in surprise. I gulped before nodding.

"I've got bad news," I whispered, and Ino just waited for me to speak, "Sasuke picked Naruto," I said softly.

"No, he didn't! You're just saying that so I'll stop trying to get him and you'll have a better chance of-" I cut her off by forcing my lips to hers. Ino shoved me off quickly but I was still happy about it.

"What was that for!" she asked.

"That's what I saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun doing," I answered. Ino just stared at me like I was crazy, but it was true.

"That can't be true…" she finally whispered.

"But it is. I'm sorry," I said softly, looking at the ground. Ino held her head.

"But why did you kiss me?" she asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Erm…'cause I thought that was the only way for you to believe me," I answered. Ino just stared at me before slamming the door shut.

"I'm not that way!" she yelled from inside. I sighed and started walking home, smiling softly as I licked my lips. I could taste Ino's lip gloss, and god I love it.

* * *

A/n: Yeah erm...please if you read this just hit that kawaii purple botton to send me a small or long review. Please? I don't care if its a flame or a hate review...I just wanna know what you all think about this. Tips and ideas would be nice to. 


End file.
